Prey For My Soul
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Sasuke has come back, but he’s changed. He is angry and violent, and is taking it all out on his new girlfriend, Sakura. When Sasuke becomes abusive, Naruto is the only person Sakura can trust, but Sasuke needs someone to feed his lust. SASU X INO
1. How Did It All Change?

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER ONE

How Did It All Change?

It made Sakura wonder. It made her question. It really made her cry.

It was never always like this. It started with a silly school-girl crush that turned into an infatuation. But nothing had really happened until Sasuke had returned to the village, nine years later.

Why, oh why had she written him that note? It wasn't like her at all to express her feelings in such a way. The words she had used…they weren't in her regular vocabulary.

But they were now in Sasuke's – and hers too, which was strange.

But even stranger, was what Sasuke had told her. And what he had done to her.

One night, when they were alone in Sakura's room. They had both been drinking quite a bit, him more then her.

He had turned to her, a look of fire in his eyes, and said: "My darling, I think that I need you…"

"In what way?" Sakura had replied.

And Sasuke had taken off his shirt, and reached over to do the same to Sakura's dress.

Then the bra, and his shorts and both of their pants…and well, that was it. It had ended up in the bed, a tangled mess of bitter hot romance and a lot of words Sakura had never dreamed she would ever say.

After that, Sasuke claimed that Sakura was his girl. It was just as simple as that.

She had always wanted it to be this way. She had always wanted to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

So why was her heart now telling her no way? Inner Sakura had often said it.

**Because when he fucks you, he's as violent as a lion! There's absolutely no pleasure in that now then, is there?**

Sakura told Inner Sakura to shut up.

**Because you know that I'm right! Sasuke's a sadistic fucking bastard, and he wants you for just one thing!**

"NO!" Sakura screamed into her pillow. "HE LOVES ME! I KNOW THAT HE DOES!"

Inner Sakura chuckled. **No Sakura, he loves your body. That's all he's after.**

Sakura tried to disagree.

But she knew that it was true.

She was just Sasuke's sex toy.


	2. Does This Make It Alright?

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER TWO

Does This Make It Alright?

SLAP!

Sakura felt tears rush to her eyes, as the hand came across her face in a deadly blow.

It broke her nose, sending blood streaming down her lips.

Sasuke stood back, apparently not convinced that Sakura had learned her lesson.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Sakura begged for mercy, her tears flowing freely now, at the murderous look on Sasuke's face. "I won't ever…"

SLAP!

Another mark left on the opposite side of her face. Sakura staggered backwards, and Sasuke reached out and took her around the throat.

"You fucking whore," He said to her, coldly. "Don't you ever tell me another fucking lie, you got that?"

Sakura nodded and whimpered.

Sasuke let go of her neck, which was now throbbing painfully, and smirked. "You know that I hate it when you lie…" He reached out and touched her chest. "But maybe you can make it up to me, somehow?" His eyes travelled downwards, towards his lower regions.

Sakura got the hint, and went down on him.

Afterwards, as they were lying together on the bed, Sasuke stroking Sakura's hair, he said to her: "You're really special, babe, you know that, because I've told you."

Sakura's eyes travelled towards Sasuke's own, and she found herself unable to look away.

**It's not alright!** Inner Sakura screamed.

_Shut up, bitch!_

But was really alright?


	3. Ino

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER THREE

Ino

Sakura got to spend as much time as she wanted with Sasuke now, but she still liked to go shopping by herself. Sometimes, Ino went with her, and sometimes she didn't.

She didn't mind Ino now, although she still called her Ino-Pig, and Ino called her Forehead-Girl.

Ino seemed to have abandoned her feelings for Sasuke, although she still wanted to hear all about Sakura's time with the handsome raven-haired man.

Sakura didn't mind telling Ino.

"So, what's it like when you two, you know?" Ino asked her one afternoon.

Sakura sighed. Ino was such a pervert! But she gave in.

"Have you ever seen a lion documentary on the Discovery Channel?" Sakura answered with a question of her own.

Ino gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth in mock horror. "No!" She said. "Seriously? That's kinky!"

Sakura uttered a hollow, dry laugh. "That's not the worst of it, Ino-Pig!"

Ino's eyes sparkled. "So, d'ya think…maybe Sasuke…???"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke's not into the whole threesome thing."

Ino looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. I didn't want that anyways."

**Liar!**

Sakura sighed and stared up at the clouds. She desperately wanted to share Sasuke with somebody else, even Ino Pig. Maybe then somebody else would see his true side.

Flashback:

"FUCK YOU SAKURA! YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE! DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN, D'YA HEAR ME!?!?"

Sasuke bruised Sakura's arms and chest, and then fucked her so damn hard that she bled for hours.

It just wasn't fair.

End Of Flashback:

Sasuke's true sides. Sakura knew them now. Inner Sakura was right.

Sasuke was everything Naruto had warned her that he would be. Sasuke was a sadistic and abusive bastard, and all he wanted to do was to beat her up and then fuck with her.

Did Ino know any of this?

No. Sakura never told her.


	4. What Naruto Uzimaki Saw

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER FOUR

What Naruto Uzimaki Saw

Naruto Uzimaki was the only other one whom knew the truth about Sasuke.

He had seen what Sasuke was capable of. What he could – and would – do to a woman.

What he had done to Hinata.

Why would Sasuke ever want a girl like Hinata?

Whatever the reason, before he had attached himself to Sakura, he had raped Hinata. If it was sex against the woman's own free will then, in Naruto's opinion, it was rape. And that was exactly how it had gone. Naruto had come in too late to prevent it, too late to stop Sasuke from slitting Hinata's throat with his kunai.

Hinata had died almost instantly in Naruto's arms.

Naruto had turned to Sasuke after laying Hinata down for her final rest.

Flashback:

Naruto had hot and angry tears in his eyes, and his rage was fuelled by the wicked and twisted look upon Sasuke's face.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU TWISTED BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?"

Sasuke advanced on Naruto, and hit him across the face.

Naruto fell to the ground in the back alleyway.

Sasuke raised his kunai, and severed Naruto's arm.

Naruto howled with pain.

"My next step…" Sasuke rasped. "I'll get Sakura…she's such a hot little bitch, and she's always wanted to fuck with me…she'll jump all over me now…"

Naruto gasped. "No! Sasuke! NO! YOU LEAVE SAKURA ALONE! DON'T DO TO HER WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA, YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

End Flashback:

Naruto had tried to warn Sakura.

But she would never listen.

Now, however, she wished that she had.


	5. Save Me Naruto

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER FIVE

Save Me Naruto…

Naruto turned the corner, on his way home that evening, when he practically ran into Sakura.

"Sakura, hi!" He exclaimed.

Sakura's head was bent down low, and she was hiding her arm behind her back. She was out of breath, and she looked like she was ready to bolt.

Naruto stared at her, a feeling of impending dread growing in his heart. "Sakura…what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "I…I can't…I have…"

Naruto glanced behind Sakura, and saw something red on the pavement behind her.

Dark red, and dripping from Sakura's slit wrist…

"Sakura!" Naruto cried. "What happened?"

Sakura started to cry. "Sasuke! You…you were right…oh Naruto…" Her eyes rolled back. "Save Me Naruto…"

She collapsed, and Naruto caught her in his arms, anger and fear welling up inside of him.

He picked Sakura up, and carried her back to his home.

"_Yay! There was no swearing in this chapter…but then again, it WAS pretty short…"_


	6. Sasuke's Hangover

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER SIX

Sasuke's Hangover

Sasuke knew just where to find Sakura. He marched over to Naruto's house and practically banged down the door.

He heard voices coming from inside, and pressed his ear closer to the door to hear it better.

"Naruto, don't answer the door, it's him…" That was Sakura's voice, scared.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't let him near you…" Naruto sounded firm.

"Please be careful…" Now Sakura sounded worried.

"Don't worry about me, you just worry about your wrist…" Naruto's voice sounded closer now.

Sasuke jumped back as Naruto opened up the front door.

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice was cold and flat.

Sasuke glared coldly at his former team mate. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto replied: "What's it to ya?"

Sasuke was having a hangover. He didn't need this right now. He just wanted Sakura back.

"Just turn around, and get out of here…" Naruto warned him.

Sasuke replied by swinging his fist at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it, and he and Sasuke faced each other.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Naruto suggested, angrily.

"Fine…with me!" Sasuke snapped. "I'll make you pay, you stupid fucked up bastard…"

"You're the one that's messed up, Sasuke." Naruto replied, closing the door behind him.

Sakura watched as Naruto closed the door, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. Clutching her bandaged wrist, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood shakily on her feet. Swaying slightly, she started towards the door.


	7. Duel Of The Hearts

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER SEVEN

Duel Of The Hearts

Ino didn't usually walk past Naruto's house, but something made the attractive blonde woman decide to take a stroll in that area of the neighbourhood. She heard angry voices before she could even see Naruto's house.

"SAKURA, STAY BACK!" That sounded like Naruto.

"NARUTO, PLEASE, DON'T!" Sakura was crying. "SASUKE! SASUKE, STOP!"

Sasuke!

Ino broke into a run, as she heard Sasuke's angry voice replying: "SAKURA! COME BACK! YOU KNOW THAT YOU BELONG WITH ME!"

"YOU THINK THAT SHE BELONGS _TO_ YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, and Ino heard a sound that sounded like a fist landing on a face.

She came to a stop outside of Naruto's house, and gazed in horror at the scene unfolding before her.

Sasuke was kneeling on the grass, blood dripping from his nose, breathing ragged and sharp. His eyes were fixed on Naruto, staring coldly at the blonde man with a black eye, whom was being held back by a sobbing Sakura.

"_Sasuke_!?!?" Ino cried.

Sasuke ignored her and got to his feet, staggering unsteadily towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Sa-k-u-r-ra…" Sasuke stammered.

Sakura stiffened, and Ino noticed the bandage wrapped around her wrist.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I won't let you hurt Sakura anymore!" He cried. "Not after what you did to Hinata!"

Ino knew the story about Hinata, but not the whole thing. Now she knew. Had Sasuke really killed Hinata?

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke lunged at Naruto.

Sakura screamed.

And Ino leapt forward and grabbed Sasuke around the waist, holding him back.

"STOP SASUKE, DON'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Ino shouted, tears collecting in her eyes. "PLEASE, JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Sasuke's breathing was fractured. He half-turned, and half-fell, and fainted at the ground by Ino's feet.


	8. The Light

Prey For My Soul

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Light

When Sasuke woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. He was lying in a bed, which was like, double queen sized or something. The room was lit only by a number of small windows where dim light was filtering in. The floor was made of polished wood, and it was lavishly furnished. A sound made Sasuke glance towards the door.

A pretty blonde woman dressed all in purple stood there, holding a tray with a tea pot and two cups. She glided gently into the room, and stopped by the table by Sasuke's bed.

"You're alright now, Sasuke." She said in a familiar voice, as she poured the tea into the two tea-cups.

Sasuke blinked. Did he know this woman? She wasn't Sakura…so what was her name?

"I…I…no?" Sasuke tried.

Ino turned to him, and it was like he was seeing her in a whole new light. A beautiful angel, with shining blonde hair, and she was wearing purple, the colour of royalty and nobility.

"Yes?" She asked.

Sasuke tried to find the words to express how he felt. Something about that blow Naruto had dealt to him had really scrambled his brain.

Sasuke muttered something, and Ino leaned closer so that she could hear him.

"Wh…what did you say?" She whispered.

"You…will…" Sasuke murmured. "Will you be my girlfriend?" And then he kissed her.

It was a passionate kiss, which lasted a long time.

Ino's cheeks were blushing pink at the pleasure of being kissed by Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Ino for a long time.

Ino stared back, and had to ask the question.

"Umm, Sasuke…" She muttered. "Did you really…umm…you know…kill Hinata? And hurt Sakura like that?"

Sasuke sighed, deeply. "I was changed. Changed by Lord Orochimaru…he gave me more power…but I gave him my mind and compassion in return…what I did to Hinata…and to Sakura…" Tears collected in his eyes, _real_ tears. "I can never forgive myself…"

His beautiful young friend sighed, in sympathy.

"Sasuke…I will help you…" Ino told him. "I forgave you years ago for what you did in the past and I will always forgive you…"

Ino gathered him in her arms, hugging him so close that he could smell the strong herbs and spices smell about her, so different from Sakura's smell of honey and sugar, and Hinata's smell of peppermints and clover.

Each girl was different, and Ino was teaching Sasuke that he had to respect them.

It would take a long time, because Sasuke was still learning and Ino was still hurting, but it would work out fine in the end, because Sasuke was a fast learner, and Ino was patient.

It would be fine for Sakura and Naruto as well. They had forgiven each other. Naruto was more mature now, and Sakura was more understanding. They were in love…

Lives had changed the day Sasuke left, and a life had been ended the day he returned. But four separate lives were just starting to begin, four people reunited through terrible circumstances, to come back together for one final meeting – of friendship.

Whether Sakura would fully forgive Sasuke remained yet to be seen. She would never love him again, because he had hurt her too badly, and besides, she now loved Naruto, the man with one arm badly severed. But Sasuke had Ino for a mate, a best friend (with benefits) and they were happy together. They had seen the lights within each other, and the light would shine upon them forever more…


End file.
